1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a viewing glass, and particularly to a viewing glass with adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D movies are gaining popularity, in which a viewing glass are required for proper viewing. The viewing glass can often be reused, and are commonly produced in a single size, presenting individual fit issues. Specifically, the temple width of the viewing glass is fixed, and may not fit or fit loosely on movie patrons having larger or smaller size heads that the viewing glass are designed for.
What is needed, therefore, is a viewing glass which can be easily adjusted, to ameliorate the described limitations.